


we find each other as the world is ending

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn and Joanna Lannister, F/M, Multi, a mix of Asoiaf and GoT canon, although this is asoiaf/got guys so yeah pretty much a given, glorious otps are love, idek this one won't let me sleep until I had it written down, jb endgame, other tags may be added after I post this, some slight Stark-Jaime bonding, tooth rotting endgame, warning:incest, you know those books with the two knights in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: The one in which I attempt to reach JB endgame on a one shot and give some love to my other otps as a result.





	1. oh darling i hope, that you'd be here when i need you the most

At the end, it turns out winter is cold, the kingsguard is no more and they may die in the morrow and right before the last battle with the Stark/Targaryen alliance, alongside the remaining houses of Westeros (and some of the foreign allies of the Mother of Dragons) they stand before each other, blue eyes staring deep on green, armed with valyrian steel as they face The Long Night and he eyes her, her thorn cheek and battered body has never been more appealing to her and she stares back, her eyes filled with emotion, giving away her thoughts, which no doubt echoed his.  
They had lost many people, he had lost everyone but Tyrion but even he was distant to him, no longer his dear brother but The Hand of the Dragon Queen, and she had lost too many people already, being younger than him and having fought just as many battles at his age.  
She was a true knight, her strong resolution to pray every night to The Warrior was an echo of this.  
He had heard her prayers every night, she had prayed quietly but he still heard her inviting voice calling to the Seven, begging to her lady mother to protect her lord father in heaven, asking her personal things that she would be embarrassed to know Jaime heard.  
That's how he found out she felt the same deep pull to him, the same feelings he had whenever he saw her blue eyes staring at him as he yielded yet another time, when they sparred, dancing around graciously as a Maid would do with her Knight.  
And he thinks that maybe the bloody Arya Stark was right, if they were dancing around in their own special way he was obviously the maid and Brienne was the knight. That girl knew too much about the way the world worked.  
And about dead, she was second in command to them after all, she was deadly, tiny and beautiful at ten and four, her long dark hair braided she looked the part of a highborn maid but she was as much a servant to The Stranger as he and Brienne were.  
Mayhaps even more.  
She had her own dance with Robert's son, he noticed the way the man looked at her anytime they discussed this bloody never-ending winter, her eyes would soften and he would beam at her.  
He wondered if he looked at Brienne in the same manner. He was after all double her age and his time had passed but his feelings didn't seem to catch up with that.  
It seemed as the imminent threat of meeting The Stranger had them all pouring their feelings on the significant people on their lives.  
Mayhaps he ought to talk to Brienne.  
Mayhaps he would offer her a dance and only if she wanted, something else to warm each other through the cold night.  
The Free Folk hadn't wasted time.  
The tall, red headed wildling fellow had been asking Brienne to dance a few times during the night, she had refused every time and the guy had stared at her in a way Jaime couldn't bear to witness anymore.  
Before he can think deeply on the consequences of his acts, he stands up and gives Brienne a look before uttering "would you care to have a dance, my lady?".  
She looks startled and her usual blotchy blush covers her body, the blush extending from head to toe, the tight blue and silver dress revealing how deeply she had blushed and as she stares at him, her plump feminine lips open (and he wishes he would have noticed her lips before, had he been able to explore them for a time before all of this happened?) and mayhaps against her usual self she simply closes her mouth again, nodding and standing.  
His eyes can't seem to avoid gazing at her yearning to have the image of her burned in his mind, if he dies the next day he hopes she will survive and he prays to The Seven to have this picture on his mind when he dies.  
Her remarkable eyes and the million of freckles had a mysterious allure he hadn't found in any woman.  
He hadn't lied when he had told that young girl that what he liked in a woman was innocence. He had probably been thinking of her bewitching sapphire eyes. She may be The Warrior but her heart was filled with the innocence of The Maiden.  
And that's how he took her with his good hand and his stump, the golden hand long ago forgotten back at King's Landing, with her eyes never leaving his face.  
He could spot the Stark girls wearing matching expressions of delight, and for the first time he remembers they are young highborn maids as they seemed to be pleased to have their two most valuable knights swinging to the beat of love, just as they had heard in songs. His heart swelled with affection for them, he wonders if Myrcella would have reacted the same way.  
Next to them, the Stark boys and Jon looked as happy as their siblings, although he recognized the yearning on The King in The North's face.  
The things we all do for love, he thinks as he glances back at Brienne and spins her around one more time.  
At that point the drunk wildling that had started singing at the first place gives them a look and proclaims he will be singing The Bear and The Maiden Fair, and winks at Jaime saying "for the lord and his lady there!".  
They danced some more and he left Brienne retire to her tent, itching to get more of this night stay on his memory as long as he lives, be it one.more day or twenty years, his wench ought to be cherished by him.  
As he glances back at the camp he approaches Jon and his men, at that point mostly wildlings and the Mormont men,but some southern houses had stayed with them.  
After Jon exchanged stories of his encounters with The Others and what Bran had told him about them and how he had learnt through Howland Reed that he was actually his siblings cousin, by then he hadn't been surprised by any of it as he had leaved among magic and had died and come back because of magic. He had arranged to meet the Dragon Queen and bent the knee but she had demanded he had as much right as she had to the throne. By the time he had met Argon Targaryen, his half brother, he had been used to be surrounded by dragons and magic and he had merely asked his trueborn sibling to take his army alongside theirs to fight The Long Night.  
At that point Jon had sounded exhausted, and Jaime thought that no doubt he who had been used to be an outsider, even among his family and his black brothers, had yet to be used to be called "His Grace" and now he had to get used to be called "Lord Targaryen" and calling his siblings his cousins, meanwhile battling undead creatures and the many proposals being thrown his way.  
For the second time that night he felt guilty. Had this boy's life be better if he hadn't killed his crazy grandfather? If he hadn't pushed Brandon out of the window? If he had took a ship with his children? And yet, if he had took any of those paths he hadn't met his wench.  
After Jon ended his stories the Mormont women talked about how they defended their lands with or without husband and how they had let their girls back at home, fighting just as much as their male children, with only a few adults taking care of them, as their forces had been diminished by the Ironborn attacks and they couldn't afford to let their lands suffer through their sacking. They had after all a chance to survive this horrid nightmare and they would rebuild their island as soon as they came back victorious.  
A few hours passed and it finally was his turn to talk, they probably were eager to know whatever it was behind a man with shit for honor. And sure enough, a few of the wildlings had asked him stories about him, eager to know more about why he was so mistrusted by his own southern fellows.  
And he had explained that he had killed a king, bedded another kings' lady wife and that it had lead to them having natural born children.  
Then they had wanted to know why they had trusted him then, why was he there with them?  
And he had explained that after such king died, a war of five self proclaimed kings had started and the eldest Stark boy had taken him hostage and he had been returned by Brienne according to Lady Stark's orders, only with the promise of having her daughters returned at him.  
A young wildling that couldn't be older than Rickon Stark or his own youngest son, asked him if that's where he had stealed lady Brienne. His wide blue eyes reminded him of the green eyed children he had lost.  
Tormund, the giant fellow that made Brienne feel awkward, noticed his perplexed look and told him that the act of stealing was a tradition among The Free Folk, where the male wildling stole a female of his liking and if he managed to be more powerful than her, they would be together.  
He must have looked baffled at that because Tormund had said to the boy "this southron boys are too scared to take what they want. It was the same with His Grace, he had stole a spearwive and he didn't knew it. It's a shame the lass died, she brought a side of Jon that would be good to have right now". He paused and gave a thoughtful look at Brienne. "I would steal the lady if she seemed interested but I think she already stole this southron boy for herself".  
Jaime raised his eyebrows at that and as always, his sharp tongue seemed to speak before he thought completely of the consequences.  
"And what are your evidences on this, my lord?".  
The wildling seemed puzzled by her formality and simply said "well, she took you in chains around the riverlands and you didn't protest. Even gave her that pretty sword, no doubt a statement to her alliance to you. She's as much yours as you are his". He finished as if he was stating something too obvious to someone that was very stupid.  
It seemed like all 2000 pair of eyes had landed on him after that statement (mayhaps more? He wasn't good with numbers or words).  
And Arya had made a very unlady like sound at that, Jon looked as perplexed as him and the rest looked hopeful. Even the wildling seemed pleased with the turn of events.  
"Mayhaps I ought to tell my lady that, we must set this situation right. Mayhaps make her recite some vows to me before the godswood, as I must protect my honor". And he stood and moved to her tent and as he walked to her side, he heard the not-so-subtle scream of Rickon Stark of "about time he grew some pair of-" cut short by his siblings. Apparently the boy wasn't as absent as he thought, mayhaps his mind was recovering and mayhaps they all will receive the sweetest ending to their song.  
He knocked and a wide awake Brienne let him in, her eyes puffy and he wondered if she had been crying.  
"May I have a word with my lady?". He said, guarding himself behind courtesies to get his fears away. He hadn't known how to court anyone, as he had never had to do so with his sister, she had, for all intents and purposes, courted him instead.  
No wonder why she had thought he ought to be wearing the skirts and not her. And she would have mocked him if she knew he was acting so nervous around Brienne. His fellow knight.  
His star, his entire constellation.  
She looks at him as frightened as if she had been visited by The Stranger and not a friend.  
"Of course, ser Jaime". She whispered on a barely audible voice, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, her incorruptible beauty shining to him, who didn't had any right to any of it, but would talk to her anyway, as she was everything to him.  
"If I ought to explain to you what I haven't told you, then I must let you know you should seat. I don't want you to faint, you are the strongest Knight I know and still, you may faint if you know what I have hide from you". He looks at her horrified expression before giving her a smile.  
"Do not fret. It has nothing to do with lady Sansa or Arya or any of the other Stark children we have sworn to protect".  
She visibly relaxes at his words and takes the seat next to him.  
"I must let you know that I'm aware of your reticence to wed any man. But I, Jaime Lannister, proclaim right now before The Seven, The Old Gods, R'hllor and even The Drown God, I'd necessary that I wish for you, Lady Brienne of House Tarth, only child and heir to The Evenstar to be my lady wife and shall we survive The Long Night, and given that you accept my proposal we shall have as many heirs as you wish to". He takes her hand and kisses her softly. "Say yes, love. Please? You are my stars and every constellation and I shall protect you as surely as you would protect me".  
He glances at her and she seems more terrified than ever, her usually stoic demeanor shattered and her face showing the raw emotions inside her.  
"Are you mocking me, Ser Jaime? She inquires, her hand still resting on his good hand, her eyes questioning his every move and word.  
"No. I have loved you ever since I gave you that sword. Mayhaps even before, when you fed and cleaned me and asked me to keep on living, if only by your word to Lady Catelyn. I have wanted you far longer than what we both have dared to admit".  
She looks at him and gives his hand a tiny squeeze and as he looks at her he remembers just how old he is and how much he wishes for her to be happy.  
For them to be together, facing the light of day and the cold nights. Running Tarth with care and teaching their children to fight like them and read books like Tyrion. He wants all he could ask of her and yet, he knows nothing of what she desires so he just keeps quiet, his eyes landing on her, hoping and yearning for her to love him back.  
She seems unsteady at his fervent declaration and he must look sad because she faces him and says "Ser Jaime, I'm no lady, and even if you do not mock me, I must ask, why would you let me know of your feelings now? We've had plenty of time to talk about this" she says gesturing to them as if she can't imagine why he would act the way he does.  
"Do you love me, Brienne? Do you wish for me to go or do you care in the same manner that I do?" He smiles at her and gets on her space, his left hand caressing her good cheek and then, slowly, tracing the rough pattern of her plump lips.  
He wonders how he could have thought of her as nothing else but beautiful. He must have been a fool.  
She looks at him processing everything and says "I'll take you offer if we survive this Long Night. You have my word".  
Must she always be so serious? He needs to know they are on the same side, he can't afford to be the only one involved as he was with Cersei.  
"I care about you, Jaime". He shivers at her using his name only and he waits patiently for her to finish her speech.  
"I love you. Now and always. I'd protect you with my life if necessary". She claims looking as proud as she does in combat.  
"Does that mean you accept to wed me, even when we may not survive this winter?"  
"It means I'll wed you before all the gods you wish us to wed. That I will take you to Tarth and you will help me work there to rebuild my lands. Our lands". She said and smiled at him for the first time in several moons.  
He laughs and takes her mouth on his, keeping the kiss chaste, gracing her face with close mouthed kisses, he wants to kiss every freckle on her face. To memorize the feel of her skin on his, even if is just a chaste meeting of their skins.  
He will take it as slowly as Brienne commands, he won't let his desire speak for now unless she invites him to. And so they keep kissing and caressing and she takes his stump and slowly places tiny kisses on top of it, her lips seemed to burn through him and as they're sitting closer he shifts awkwardly, worried that she may notice just how much he cares to bed her.  
But he fails, as she glances at him with a wide grin and starts touching him, tiny tentative touches on his skin that seem to torture him even more, his lips letting soft moans as he is finally aloud to make sounds and not only whispers, and his self restrain gives in somewhat as she finds a particularly sensitive spot of his, the place behind his ears and he shudders suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure, and that's how he starts exploring more of her skin.  
Her pale skin is flushed as he lowers his lips to her neck as he claims her skin as his prize, he paces for a moment and stares at her, her eyes wild and his hair a mess of straw colored strands as he asks her "do you want this?".  
She stares at him deeply and says "yes, Jaime. I want you".  
He glances at her and gives himself some time to think of it all. He takes her on his arms, his arms and she willingly lets him do as he pleases. He starts by giving her back a massage with his left hand as he touches the skin of her breasts with his stump and watches as she tenses and her eyes closes and she moans softly at the bare touch and he grins some more at that. Who knew that his wench could be so warm? So innocent and yet she would respond to his touch in such an inviting way.  
He gives next some time to her soft mouth and kisses her more roughly this time, his tongue caressing hers softly as she is still unexperienced and he intends to take his time before making her fall apart on his arms. He can't avoid the moan that escapes his lips as Brienne takes a tiny bite at his lips, he looks at her opening his eyes as he retreats to give her his apreciation.  
"If you keep that up I may disgrace myself on my pants without you taking a piece of clothing from your body, my Lady". She smiles deeply at him with a glint of mischief showing in her eyes.  
"'Tis a good thing we have a long night ahead us, my lord" she says and takes his hand to her mouth, sucking lightly on one of his fingers slowly, her pupils blown wide and he wonders how she can look so sweet as she is metaphorically taking him on her mouth.  
She must be aware of her effect on his body because she next proceeds to disrobe him of his long coat and his gloves, and he feels played by her, her eyes looking at him as he takes his boots and tears at her dress.  
He was trying to be as gentle as he could and yet she had tempted it enough that he found himself touching with his tongue the skin of her nipples, his left hand travelling through the rest of the thorn dress, caressing the flesh of her belly and teasing the area before her cunt. She makes so many sounds that go straight to his manhood, that he fears he may follow through his early promise of finishing too quickly.  
The gods know he hasn't been with a woman in too long. So he silently prays for the strength he needs to bed this woman before he climaxes on his pants like a green boy. But The Seven take him, he can't resist the delightful noises escaping his Wench's mouth. She must be as eager as he is and yet she keeps teasing him, her beautiful creamy skin driving him insane.  
She takes her dress, the remains of it, and drops her small clothes too and soon enough they are as naked their name days, her eyes travel through his body appreciatively as does his, he wants to remember her shape, her small breasts, her womanly hips, her creamy tights and her cunt. Her flushed skin, even more flushed where his beard touched her, the incredible amount of freckles decorating her body and her scars, the maps of her attractive body. Everything may be too much for him to explore thoroughly tonight but he decides right there that he will do his best effort.  
He takes her hands on his good hand and kisses them and then her face, once again mesmerized by her, and she looks so hopeful, so pleased and in awe that he can't resist but kiss her again, their tongues touch and he gives her mouth as much attention as he can, he separates from her as they're both panting and she gives him a heated look before lowering herself in the floor, a cushion underneath her knees.  
He frozes as she starts kissing his thighs and one of her hands caresses his erection as she tentatively licks the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit as she strokes him with her hand. She's doing it too soft, he often strokes himself harder and yet, he gasps at her ministrations, not used to having the touch of woman for so long.  
She stops what she's doing with her mouth, and he let's a tiny moan escape his mouth as he notices his seed on her swollen lips.  
"Do you like what I'm doing, my lord?".  
Oh seven hells. He has no time to answer as she takes him again on his mouth and sucks him a bit stronger, her mouth making space for him and if he wasn't so damn hard, he would make a jape about her not doing things by half. She is sucking him and he is wide eyed and moaning "more" and "please don't stop sweetling", and he -- is about to come.  
He gently takes her shoulders and shakes them. He makes her retreat and says "it's only fair if you let me do the same for you, sweetling. We'll have plenty of time for you to repeat that", he says pointing at the mess they did on the cushion, resulting on his response to her ministrations.  
"I want to please you, Jaime". She says breathless, her sapphire eyes scanning him and his body, drinking as much of him as he did before.  
He loves her so much. And yet it feels right. Is not all consuming like what he had with Cersei. He wants her, he wishes to take her in every room of winterfell and he wants to please her often back at Tarth. But it feels natural, he doesn't needs to make things happen with her. They just happen.  
"As much as I wish to please you, my lady. But I want to bed you thoroughly tonight. I want to savor you before I take your maidenhead".  
She blushes at his tone, and he marvels at how she's once again the shy maid he met at Riverrun, even when she had sinfully teased him.  
She takes him to bed and opens her legs to him, her hands grab his shoulders as he lowers himself to taste her wetness, he gives her soft licks and hears her ragged respiration expecting any signs of discomfort, as he keeps on licking her delicate folds he notices she's enjoying it but restraining herself so he wonders if she needs more pressure.  
Mayhaps he's been too delicate to her? She looks at him, her eyes glazed, her kiss-swollen lips inviting him and he lowers himself again determinated to please her.  
He thrusts his tongue inside her and he notices she changes. And he's suddenly presented with the picture of her writhing under his touches and he has never felt more satisfaction even though he's not being touched, he's panting from the effort of keeping her long legs on his shoulders, his eyes closing as he enjoy her feminine taste, he had never thought he would enjoy an act like this. Always thought of it as somewhat wanton, something you didn't do with your lady wife.  
And so he had felt as surprised as Brienne, her moans kept him working as he soon found a way to make her moan more, and soon enough she had half whispered half moaned his name and "please don't stop".  
He looks back at her and stops. He gets a cushion thrown at him for such a move and Brienne glaring at him.  
"You know if I keep that up you'll come before I take you. And I intend to make my lady fall apart tonight".  
She smiles at him, a real smile, not the mocking grimace she usually shows the world, and his heart skips a beat.  
"If she keeps giving me this looks and smiles I will be dead before any undead abomination touches me". He thinks as he feels his heart accelerating.  
"This will be uncomfortable for a moment, but I promise you will enjoy yourself sweetling". He says, trying his best to show security, he is as scared as her but he has the luxury of having this experience before. She nods at him, her eyes trusting and consuming his own, and her demeanor is back to that of a brave warrior as he slowly places his cock on the inner part of her cunt, his eyes never leaving her dark blue eyes.  
She is so wet, and yet her tightness surrounds him and his eyes meet hers he almost pours himself inside her. He starts by thrusting slowly, his emerald eyes staring at her sapphire ones as she meets his thrust by moving herself as close to him as she can and moving her hips.  
And he wonders if he'll ever get tired of looking at her in such manner. He knows he'll probably be one of those lords that takes his lady wife regularly, making love to her as long as she wants him to do so.  
"Don't stop looking at me" he manages to say gritting his teeth in the process. He wants those astonishing eyes burnt on his mind until the day he dies and meets whatever it is that awaits a man like him.  
She looks at him and the sounds of their lovemaking, the movement of flesh and their moans and half whispered promises fill the room until they both come, and he hugs her tight to his chest, his eyes staring at hers.  
"You're mine".  
"And I am yours".  
"Until the end of our days".  
***  
He founds out later that Brienne likes to steal the furs and that he loves her smell after she sweats.  
***  
The following day they wash each other with a small amount of water offered by the few servants alive in Winterfell and they both get knowing looks by the Stark children as they emerge with each others clothing and Brienne is sporting a love bite on her neck that proves too difficult to hide.  
They both dress into their armors and arm themselves with Oathkeeper and Widow's Wiel(?). And he is surprised by Brienne's boldness when she reaches for him in front of their camp and gives him a heated kiss, he has to restrain himself from giving into his impulse of taking her into his arms.  
"Wench, one of us has to act proper. Remember we haven't wed and you must protect my honor-". He says, disentangling himself from their embrace.  
"You never get tired of talking, my lord". She says in her usual serious demeanor, with only her eyes letting her real emotions show.  
"Oh it's my lord now? Really, you wound me. I was expecting to be called love by now".  
"Shut up, Jaime".  
"As my Lady commands".  
***  
The enemy takes a good portion of the people that isn't wielding valyrian steel, the daggers Gendry prepared using dragon glass are effective but give an easy access to the enemy and he knows there's a lot of bodies they'll have to burn in the morrow.  
He fights right next to Brienne and he is scared, that they won't make it and he won't be able to keep his promises  
He wants to follow every single one of his oaths.  
She is wounded and he wonders if this is it. If she won't be able to be cherished again by him. He knows she's destined to the Seven Heavens and he, the kingslayer, breaker of oaths would surely end in some dark place where his torture would be to keep on remembering the few stolen moments he shared with his wench, his starry sky, the light of his life.  
"Wherever she goes, I'll follow", he thinks bitterly as he slays yet another undead abomination and Samwell takes care of Brienne's wounds. She's still unconscious when he enters her tent after they successfully kill all the damned things hunting Westeros.  
As Sam explains that she is unconscious because he had to cut the skin on her arm that The Other gutted and she lost enough blood during the process but he hopes she will wake up, after all she has a strong body, the body of a warrior.  
He thinks that he has made up his mind already, if Brienne doesn't wakes up he will serve the Starks until Winterfell can be restored to it's former glory and then he will meet The Stranger as an old friend.  
***  
Brienne wakes up three days later and stares at Jaime and he thinks he can finally breathe.  
She's here. His light is here.  
He gathers her in his arms and sobs as hard as he hasn't done it since he learnt Tommen and Myrcella were gone.  
His fingers make rubbing motions on her short hair and he let's the tears flow, he won't be ashamed of crying for her.  
"I'm not going anywhere, my Lord. I shall live and you shall help me get better if you still wish to go through your oaths". She says, overwhelmed by his emotions as well as her own feelings.  
She takes her hands on his, her backside exposed to him, her eyes looking far away.  
"I don't care that you're crying, Jaime. Show me your face, love. I've been deprived of your face and your hands for far too long". She turns to look at him but she's still weak so he turns her around so she is resting herself on his folded legs and she's staring at his face. Her hands touch his face and he melts on her blue eyes, the color of the sea with a similar depth.  
"I thought you were gone". He says, his voice cracking as he does so.  
"You are a man of little faith. I will always come back to you. Light of my life".  
"I want to wed you right now".  
"Jaime, we have much to do. I wish to serve His Grace and Lady Sansa on their reconstruction of Winterfell. But I will wed you right now if you wish to".  
"I will speak with Lady Sansa then, I want to wed you in the godswood. There's no Sept here and I'm anxious to keep our oaths". He kisses her and helps her into the position she had on the bed and grabs furs to keep her warm. The winter is less harsh now but he still won't risk her health.  
"Have some rest, love", he says before going outside to ask Lady Sansa for permission.  
And he finds her and Arya giving instructions to some of the Free Folk on how to build certain areas of the castle, she turns to him and he is taken by how powerful she looks. Sansa's wearing a grey dress and her hair is braided in a similar style of what Arya wears now, her sister is wearing a black gown similar to what Brienne wears normally but this one has a skirt and he marvels at how this two girls, the sun and the moon, the Red Wolf and the Wild Wolf, they're very different and yet they are a perfect combination.  
"You scared me Kingslayer, I thought you didn't wish to serve us anymore". Says Arya, her lovely face giving away how much she actually cared.  
"How is she doing?" Sansa adds, her delicate features staring at him and he notices there's dark circles under their eyes.  
"Lady Brienne is well and resting. I came here to make a petition to you Sansa" he says dropping the few formalities among the three of them. He sees them as his children now, just as much as he thinks of Pod and Peck as his own blood. There's no point in treating them as strangers.  
"Oh. Do pray, what is it that you want from us Ser Jaime?" She says out of habit, as they all know he's not a knight anymore. He has no lands or titles.  
"I want to ask you, as Brienne's only relatives alive, to let me wed her here before the Godswood. If you accept I'all take her under my protection, I won't let her get hurt and I will help her rebuild Tarth just as much as we will help you rebuild Winterfell", he smiles a wicked grin at them."And I'll give her as many heirs as I can-"  
"Shut up. It was enough with your display last night. Even worst than when mother and father thought we couldn't hear them and definitively worst than Theon and every serving girl that he have met". She said wrinkling up her nose.  
"Oh Lady Arya, mayhaps you forget what I saw you and Lord Gendry doing the other day. I even considered blinding myself so I could get such indecent display out of my head", he says taking pride on the blush gracing Arya's features.  
"Stop. The two of you. Arya, we'll discuss your own plans after we arrange everything, we have to let Jon know that you will be marrying Gendry and not his brother, I bet he will be thrilled to know Aegon will be rejected. After all we'll need to cloaks and a dress for Brienne".  
He beams after hearing those words and then he listens Arya and Sansa discussing the details as any other couple of highborn ladies. And he is glad once again that he met his wench or else he wouldn't know this two ladies truly outside of Cersei's court.  
***  
Jon takes Brienne to meet Jaime and as The King in The North gives Jaime his blessing, he thinks Rhaegar and Lyanna left very little of himself in this man, he is what Ned would have been to Jaime had he actually liked him.  
The ceremony is quiet and he is left speechless by Brienne wearing a tight fitted blue dress with silver and a cloak without any sigil pinned on her shoulders, just as he is wearing a crimson cloak without any sigil.  
She looks at him and he wishes he didn't had to wait any other second to take her hand and rush to the marriage bed.  
He exchanges his cloak with hers and kisses her chastely, and she rests her head on his, eyes closed as they enjoy each others warmth.  
Afterwards, they're dancing around the small area of Winterfell that is in a better state and Jon announces Arya's marriage to Gendry is to be held during the next moon and they both smile at knowing others find what they have.  
He also prays Jon gets to keep what he found with Sansa, even if they keep it quiet he knows they love each other different and that they don't want their siblings or the realm to know, they don't want anyone to be upset in their newly built kingdom.  
***  
He takes Brienne two times that night and each time he marvels at her beauty, as she explores him the same way he's been exploring her. Her lips burning his skin and he knows his neck will be grazed by her lovebites and he is thrilled to let everyone know that he was stolen by Brienne.  
Tormund seems devasted the following day and Brienne glares at Jaime's smug look, after all Tormund is their friend and so he smiles in a less smug way and takes Brienne to their bedchamber once again.  
***  
After two moons, Brienne realizes she is missing her moon blood and she wonders how she will manage to balance all of this without ruining Tarth or their children in the process.  
She tells Sansa first (she wants to give them something to make the baby warmer if he or she is born on the north so she rushes to get the fabric necessary for the cloak) and then slowly she tells Sam (he frets at her and makes her promise she will let Gilly help her with the child) and Arya (she seeks her husband and asks him to build a dagger for the child and she offers herself as Brienne's guard until Gendry reminds her of her own pregnant state) and when she finally talks to Jaime he gives her a knowing look.  
"I already know, light of my life. You talk in your sleep", he says and caresses her belly.  
"And this lion cub has made you put some weight already. I think it may even be two of them in there", he gives her a kiss and takes her back to their bed chambers, eager to please her once more.  
"If they're lions then they're also stars. They're mine too".  
"Of course they're stars Brienne, you are The Evenstar after all". He smiles at her and they hold hands as they reach their chambers.  
"After all you gave me your name Brienne. It's Evenfall what they will inherit not Casterly Rock". He says still smiling and something must have given away that he is worried because Brienne kisses his face and says "all that matters is that they'll have you and me, my lord".  
He gives her hand a squeeze and says "this is the first time I take care of one of my children. You must understand I am as inexperienced as you are".  
"We'll do it together. I am yours and you are mine, remember?". She looks at him with so much love and he hears himself say "until the end of our days".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of blood surrounds the room as Jaime gathers their babes by his arms.

The smell of blood surrounds the room as Jaime gathers their babes by his arms. Samwell had let him in and let him take his wife's hands while she worked to deliver the child and they were surprised to learn later that they had in fact two children on the way.  
Samwell had handed the two babes to him and said "two girls, my lord". The small bundles cried in a fit and Gilly, had offered to feed them, as Brienne needed extra time to recover from delivering two of his lion cubs.  
Their small heads were full of golden hair and he could not see their eyes clearly, but he saw a small glimpse of them, and he was almost sure what he saw there were sapphire-colored orbs, a matching set to their mother's own sapphires.   
They had been terrified at first, she had dutifully taken moon tea as often as he would take her, as she refused to let him spill his seed on her belly, and said she wanted to feel him inside her.  
But they hadn't been careful enough, it was at her nameday that she took him hungrily on her mouth and said that she wanted to have their bodies joined as their souls were already and he had been surprised to hear such words from a woman that had tried to make him snuff the candles of their chamber during the day of their wedding.  
He had promptly taken her there, slowly, letting them reach a small pace in which they kissed and panted and he whispered to her how much he loved her. And after that he took her a few more times, he loved how she would fall apart under his touches and how wiling she was to take him too.   
And as happens to many others before them, she had confessed one night to him, her eyes stained with unshed tears, that she had forgotten to drink the moon tea and that her moon blood hadn't come to her in too long.  
And now he was holding their babes, two golden haired bundles and he feels weirdly giddy. He thinks of how he hadn't been able to hold his other children like this until it was too late.  
And he pours kisses on their tiny heads silently promising to always be there for this two and for Brienne. He places them on the small cribs they have by Brienne's side and takes some time to look at his sweet lady wife.   
Sweat is coating her blushed face and her skin is hot, and she looks relieved to be there with him, to be able to hold her children just as much as he is. And then it comes to his mind that she was obviously worried about losing her battle to the birthing bed.  
And he himself had fussed over every single detail, right down to the amount of food she ate being enough, her feet being properly cushioned with shoes that helped her endure the newly added weight to her figure, if she was to carry his children he had to make sure she was safe and comfortable to make things even.  
She had giggled at his ministrations, a glint on her eyes showing how much she actually enjoyed her husband's attentions and had japed at his expense that sometimes she wondered what happened to the ruthless kingslayer? Because she seemed to have married a honorable man that kept her from doing any actual work.  
He had laughed at that and recognized that mayhaps he was being overprotective with her but that it was only fair, he had vowed to protect her after all.   
It didn't matter that it was her name the one he took and the one her children would have, she was still under his protection.  
He kisses her sweaty face and she wrinkles her nose, obviously mortified by him smelling her after she just gave birth, and he grins at her, he wonders how she could still be worried over something so silly when they had roamed the kingdom and she had cleaned and fed him. And so he tells her exactly that.  
"Brienne, love, I don't care if you smell horrible. You are my wife and I will be here by your side and kiss every single one of those lovely freckles of yours".   
To make a point he kisses her face as he did before to their children. She seems to relax at that but there must be still something making her scared, because her eyes look haunted.  
And he worries at that reaction, he knows something that makes her feel that scared when they're sharing this beautiful moment must be something very important.  
She sighs as if reading that he knows how she feels and says with a raspy voice "the babes, they're two girls-", she pauses feeling uncertain on how to convey her worries properly.   
"I'm worried that they'll look like me. This face is a curse I don't wish to make them suffer through" she finishes softly and stares at his feet.  
He takes her face on his hands and forces her gently to look at him.  
"This is the face of a warrior", he showers her face in kisses.  
"This is the face of a mother", he says next, kissing only her face this time.  
"And this face belongs to my lady wife" he says kissing her plump lips softly. "And no one that shares such strong features can be cursed".  
"Being blood of your blood will only bring blessings to this children", he adds truthfully, letting his emotions pour on her, his admiration, his pride to have such a beautiful partner by his side. She will never know how breathtaking she looked to him.  
She's sweating, her straw colored hair - grown longer by this time and reaching her back - as well as her blushed face - gave away how young she actually was and he thought that maybe - as much as people say The Maiden has inhuman beauty- the beauty of The Mother was incomparable, all the fierceness a woman has when she carries and brings life to this world makes a woman more than pretty. It makes her outstandingly beautiful.  
And Brienne. His Brienne. Her beauty shone through her body today.   
She bits her lip - obviously trying to concentrate on their ongoing conversation- and gods she must be exhausted, she's being here most of the day giving birth to the two young ladies that would be the only ones to have a glimpse of his love as much as she will.   
"We must name them", she finally croaks with her raspy voice, a product of spending so much energy that does nothing but make him love her even more. And he hopes she really comes around this whole idea of her blood being the somehow the one that's lacking.As if he wasn't an oathbraker without honor. As if her soul wasn't untainted.  
The names. He hasn't thought of anything regarding girl names, he had always thought it would be a boy first, and he wasn't expecting twins either.  
He also lacked imagination to name anyone, he never had to take care of a living creature, not underneath his own hands at least. Protect, serve and please. That's all he knew how to do.  
And yet here they were, the product of their love in two lives.  
But how was he to choose a name? What did he knew about female names in general? He wasn't going to name either of them after his sister, that was out of question, and he only ever interacted with his Aunt Genna and the Stark girls...  
The Stark girls. They had pretty names but he still didn't know if the extent of their newfound alliance was to be treated as a relationship.  
Although he knew they loved Brienne for sure.   
He thought some more and finally uttered against his best senses "I like Arya and Sansa's name. But I doubt naming them that way and having them as Lannisters makes any sense".  
His wife looked at him fondly before saying "It's too soon on this alliance. And I thought of Catelyn. Mayhaps Catelyn and Joanna would be more appropriate names for this girls" she said and when he looked at her, she seemed to radiate even more than she did minutes ago.  
"Then my lady, I'll let the good people of Winterfell know that Catelyn and Joanna Lannister are here. No doubt they'll enjoy the chance to toast to their names", he says and takes a good look at her face and kisses her cheek, before letting his hungry children roaring to their mother as he looks for their new family, Jon, Sansa, Arya and the others that are eagerly awaiting for news on his lady wife's health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The next installment of this story.  
> Do comment if you read it. I'm excited to know what other people think of this. Be gentle though xDD

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly book-inspired but I've got to say that even when I have my doubts about the Jaime character arch on GoT (hello? He should have fled Cersei's side like how many episodes ago????) this last season gave us very nice content (I mean THE RIVERRUN REUNION GUYS. So. Much. Feels) so there's a heavy influence of that season on this one shot.  
> Also the whole JonSan pairing was a result of the FEELS that the got season left me with (I'm talking about some very nice Cat/Ned parallels here guys) and well, is not everyone's cup of tea but well, you could please deal with it? Like maybe ignore it? It will feature on the next one shots though, so fair warning here.


End file.
